This invention relates generally to vehicle security systems and, more particularly, to a real time vehicle security system for monitoring the security inside and proximate a vehicle and notifying public or private safety authorities of the real time status of the vehicle.
Incidents between police officers and drivers of vehicles involved in traffic stops sometimes result in conflicts that are difficult to piece together after the fact. In other words, if there is some question about whether either the police officer or the driver acted inappropriately, aggressively, or threateningly is often a matter of “he said, she said” and cannot be effectively determined. For example, an officer may later be accused of wrongfully demanding to search a vehicle or even to search the body of a driver without probable cause. In other tragic cases, a person may impersonate a law enforcement officer and wrongfully cause a driver to pull over and commit a criminal act. Still further, carjacking is when an assailant actually removes a driver from his car and then steals it. Unfortunately, there are incidents where criminal acts result in a person being placed in the trunk of a car and the car is driven away, resulting in harm or death to the victim in the trunk.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a vehicle security system for monitoring the security inside and proximate a vehicle and notifying public or private safety authorities of the real time status of the vehicle. Further, it would be desirable to have a vehicle security system having a cabin module that includes one or more cameras, microphones, a carbon monoxide sensor, and a GPS module for collecting useful data to be transmitted to a remote monitoring module for review and to respond with security action instructions. In addition, it would be desirable to have a vehicle security system having a trunk module having one or more cameras, microphones, and sensors inside the trunk area of a vehicle to determine if a person is in the trunk area.